Cifa & The Three Dresses 1: first Contact
by Disy
Summary: First off this isn't really a fanfiction just...well something: Cifa is a young beautiful woman who is about to have a bad encounter with the town's Three Dresses


Note: This is a story concerning the Divas, ( I always wnated to say this ) These characters are mine, my own!...

Cifa & The Three Dresses 1: First Contact

"Here you go." A beautiful young woman said as she handed over a package to a man in the doorway.  
Once the door closed Cifa turned around and smiled at the sunlight, it was a beautiful and she was wearing her casual outfit, a baggy white sleeveless shirt, long dark boots and a tattered black mini-skirt.  
She inhaled deeply causing her firm breasts to poke out, she didn't wore a bra…only a thong.  
Cifa hauled up her mailbag and got back on her bicycle.

"Yes, that's her…" A soft voice said, a soft moan followed.  
A beautiful but…evil looking young woman with dark hair and a blue silk dress said as she peeked around the corner of the street and she observed Cifa.  
Another girl walked up, she had blonde hair and wore a very revealing two-piece dress. "So what's up with her? Jen Li?"  
Jen Li shot around and covered the girls mouth and hissed. "I want her!"  
A third girl walked up to the corner of the street. She had reddish hair and wore a tight, near combat styled green dress. "What do you mean…don't say-"  
"Yes! Pain, I want her…I want her in everyway, just look at her." Jen Li replied as she allowed her two companion to peek around the corner.  
Together they were known as the Three Dresses.  
Once they all observed the mail girl Jen went on. "I want to…play with her, I want to please myself with her…I want to hear her scream…I want to hurt her."  
"But why she's just a mail girl." Pai replied.  
Jen Li smiled and pulled her two friends back. "She's also the local heroin as some might name it, whenever there is trouble she shows up…I just want to find out if someone will save her…if she is still so brave once we have her."  
"Fine, but how do you want to take her, it's not like she'll just walk to the mansion and storm in." Pai said.  
Jen Li laughed and looked at Berla, the younger blonde girl. "I'm counting on that exactly."  
Berla began to look nervous, and Jen Li started to caress her cheek. "Relax, Berla. I'm not going to hurt you…I just want to you pull on these clothes and just play along."  
Jen Li grabbed a common skirt and top from her small bag and handed them over.  
"You want me to wear these?! These are dirty commoner clothes…" Berla nearly cried out.  
Jen Li narrowed her eyes. "You do want to help me don't you? You do want me to get Cifa…"  
After a moment Berla nodded…and started to change her outfit hiding behind her two friends.  
Once she did Jen Li turned to face her and began to caress her cheek again. "Oh, Berla. You look so cute as a commoner…now I'm going to slap you…and Pai will stand by as I throw you on the street…Cifa won't stand for this and will come looking for us at the mansion. You do trust me right?"  
After another moment Berla nodded, and Jen Li smiled.

Cifa was turning around on her bicycle her routine was done for today.  
Suddenly around the next corner a scream could be heard, Cifa stopped her bicycle and got off.  
Then a beautiful young girl with blonde hair stumbled away from the corner and fell on the ground her palms covering her face.  
Then another young woman came from around the corner holding a whip, Cifa knew who that was Jen Li, the spoiled sadistic daughter of the local land lord.  
Cifa approached the scene on foot.  
"Please stop!" Berla cried out…perhaps a bit too convincing.  
Jen Li brought her whip down on the crying girls leg. "Silence, you filthy commoner."  
Jen Li then brought her heel down on Berla's chest and began to grind her heel over the girl's body.  
She used every willpower to control herself…but lust overtook her eyes and senses, she loved the sight over the girl moaning and squirming underneath her.  
She felt something warm grow between her legs…she shook her head.  
No, this was Berla…her closest friend, Cifa was the target, Jen Li then eased her torment but continued to make a scene.  
Any other person beside Pai or Berla…well she wouldn't hesitate to feast her lust upon them.  
Pai appeared behind Jen Li just looking embarrassed.  
"No!" Berla as Jen Li's whip came down…more softly this time on her stomach.  
Despite her cries Berla knew this was all part of the plan, and besides that she was still lucky…Jen used her leather whip now…not her iron one she was spared that fate.  
"Hey! Leave her alone!" Cifa shouted as she approached the scene.  
Jen Li's smile widened and she pressed hard one final time with her heel on Berla's body.  
Jen then backed off and winked at Berla before saying. "You got lucky this time commoner."  
Jen Li then walked away quickly followed by Pai.  
Berla was still squirming on the ground…over acted but very convincing.  
"Are you alright?" Cifa asked as she kneeled down next to the girl of her age and placed her hand underneath the blonde girl's neck pulling her up.  
"Yes…I am now." Berla said softly.  
Cifa stared at the girl. "What did they want? And what's your name?"  
The blonde girl shook her head. "I don't know and my name is Berla…you're Cifa right?"  
Cifa nodded and Berla's breathing increased. "Thank you Cifa…"  
"You're welcome…but I didn't do anything." Cifa replied.  
The two girls continued to look at each other and Cifa said. "Will you make it home by yourself?"  
Berla nodded and Cifa went on. "Good then I'll go pay Jen Li a visit."  
The plan had worked…and some how Berla had mixed feeling about it.  
"Wait!" Berla said…but she couldn't betray Jen Li's trust, in her mind she apologized to Cifa.  
"Uh…Cifa…may I just thank you before you go?" Berla asked.  
"You already have." Cifa said quickly wanting to go to the mansion.  
Berla shook her head and embraced the heroin, Cifa allowed it and got a quick kiss on the cheek by the blonde girl.  
Berla then stood up and ran away as quickly as she could.  
"What a weird girl…" Cifa said to herself and her fingers brushed over her own cheek.

Minutes later Berla made it back to the mansion and ran up the stairs straight to Jen Li's bed room.  
"It worked! It worked, she's coming!" Berla shouted as she jumped on Jen Li's bed right in front of the blue dressed woman.  
"Great job Berla…and I'm sorry for hitting you that hard." Jen Li said softly with a tone in her voice.  
Berla shook her head in a way it was alright.  
"Now, why don't you take off these filthy commoner clothes and dress up again before our guest arrives." Jen Li said pulling Berla's skirt down.  
Berla giggled…but didn't seem to mind at all or feel uncomfortable.  
Jen Li would always do that Berla remembered…she would always accidentally hurt her, then apologize and try to see…more flesh.  
But Berla didn't mind, Jen Li was her closest friend only she accepted who she was that's why she cared about Jen Li…very much.  
"Quit it! Get dressed." Pai said suddenly appearing next to the bed.  
"Alright, alright." Berla said annoyed and she started to pull on her two-piece dress again.  
"Ah! Much better." The blonde girl said once she felt the soft silk cover her private area and chest.  
Suddenly someone knocked hard on the door and Jen Li nearly threw Berla off the bed. "go on hide, both of you!"  
Jen Li then jumped of the bed and rushed down the stairs.

Cifa knocked again, it was a good thing she was wearing her long gloves or else her knuckles would be sore already.  
She then held her breath as she heard footstep coming from the other side of the door, she arched her back a little, pushing her breasts forward just to appear even more…impressive.  
She already was…she knew that, but even she needed a little extra once and a while.  
Besides…she had figured out a long time it was possible to use her appearance as a weapon.  
The door then opened and in the doorway stood Jen Li…she was beautiful and menacing to the eye, Cifa couldn't help but feel just a little uncomfortable.  
"Can I help you…" Jen Li said softly…nearly seductive.  
Cifa folded her arms. "Yeah…I want to know why you hit that girl so hard."  
"We had an argument." Jen Li replied calmy.  
Cifa pointed her finger at the blue dressed woman in front of her. "Well to me it just seems you're humiliating people again for no reason."  
"Humiliating?" Jen Li replied with lust in her voice.  
Jen Li then took a step forward and grabbed Cifa's arms. "Come Cifa…come inside."  
Cifa tried to resist…but Jen Li acted so friendly…how could she become angry now?  
The heroin was then pulled inside and Jen Li gently guided her up stairs by her hand. "You can relax Cifa…I'm not as wicked as everyone says."  
Cifa didn't reply…she just silently followed Jen Li, she didn't even know why she just felt…so drawn.  
Jen Li then pulled her into the room on top of the stairs…Cifa expected something but nothing happen, no one else was there.  
Jen Li then walked over to the large bed on a small carpeted stair and sat down.  
The woman in blue patted with her hand next to her. "Take a seat, Cifa. Tell me all about the problem."  
Cifa didn't know what to do…she should be angry, should teach her a lesson.  
Instead she sat down next to the woman. "Well…the girl was crying…hey!"  
Jen Li placed her hands on Cifa's thigh, the tip of her finger close to the edge of Cifa's skirt.  
"Relax, Cifa. I'm sorry…you're just so pretty." Jen Li said softly as she leaned closer.  
Cifa wanted to jump up, scream at the woman but she couldn't.  
Jen Li's hands moved up to her bare stomach and remained there.  
Her nails were brushing over Cifa's skin, circling around her belly button, trying to dig their way into the well trained but very feminine belly.  
"Wait…this isn't why I'm here." Cifa said softly and Jen Li leaned in even closer.  
Cifa felt warm and weak, she wasn't even all that interested in woman.  
Sure she found woman more beautiful the men…but that was just a fact.  
Jen Li's lips touched hers, and she snapped.  
"Now hold on!" Cifa shouted as she shot up pushing Jen Li away from her.  
Jen Li smirked at her and Cifa backed away. "I'm not like that, and certainly not with you! You hurt that girl for no reason."  
"That girl?" Jen Li said softly pointing her finger next to Cifa.  
Cifa turned around and saw Berla…dressed in a revealing silk dress…  
Cifa had a bad feeling about this and Berla smiled and said playfully. "Hi, Cifa."  
Next thing Cifa knew she hunched forward as something connected hard with her stomach.  
She recovered from the blow, and when she looked up and saw the third woman with red hair glare at her with angry eyes the stick was smashed into the back of her knees forcing her down to the ground.  
Cifa didn't shout…and she tried to get up from her kneeled position.  
Pai roared and brought the stick down hard right on Cifa's head, now she did scream.  
"Pai, Pai, Pai! Be careful, you don't want to kill her!" Jen Li said loudly as she lay down more comfortable on the bed and one of her hands disappeared underneath her dress.  
Cifa fell forward once Pai kicked her in the back and turned around not wanting to be mounted from behind.  
Pai then began to violently poke the tip of the stick on Cifa's considered-perfect-breasts.  
Cifa screamed a few times but then covered up her chest with her arms.  
Pai threw the stick away and joined Cifa on the ground.  
The larger woman then mounted Cifa and grabbed her hair, Pai then punched Cifa in the face multiple times increasing the splitting headache Cifa now had.  
Pai then let go of the younger girl, and began to bring her fists down on Cifa's breasts.  
As she did this Cifa began to scream not being able to block these more precise attacks and Jen Li laughed behind them. "Now that's more like it!"  
Cifa then forced herself to open her eyes…already she was broken the hit on her head…it was just too much, she could endure much and still could but a hit like that…too much.  
Cifa then brought her fist up connecting with Pai's jaw and the larger woman roared.  
Cifa was then hauled up in the air by her skirt and shirt, she began to kick with her feet trying to hit the larger woman.  
But before her kicks could connect she was thrown away like a doll and landed badly on her chest, she continued to roll until she hit the wall.  
She opened her eyes again and tried to crawl up get up to her feet, her ribs then nearly exploded and Pai came in running and send her feet crashing into Cifa's ribs.  
The air was forced out of her lungs and left her body with a long loud scream.  
"Little, small…fragile. You're not worth Jen Li's time." Pai said and her hand wrapped around Cifa's throat.  
Immediately Cifa grabbed Pai's hands trying to pull them off.  
She was then lifted up against the wall…then off her feet and Pai amazed her by holding her up there with one arm.  
Sure, Cifa wasn't really heavy…but still, this woman was strong.  
"Let me go! Cheap shot!" Cifa hissed defiantly.  
Pai only grew more angry and smashed her first into the lower exposed part of Cifa's throat.  
Immediately Cifa gurgled and struggled for air, her eyes widened.  
That was a dangerous blow…Jen Li had already warned her…Pai was ready to kill her.  
Cifa didn't panic…but she needed all her will not to.  
Sure he had been on the losing side before, sure she had lost a fight before.  
But never was she trapped in a large mansion with three girls probably all ready to beat her up.  
Maybe she should flee…no, she was too stubborn for that.  
Cifa opened her eyes again and looked at Pai's face and she smiled. "Is that all you got?"  
She knew it was only a stupid thing to do in her position…she was weakened and still dizzy but her power lay in endurance, he could take quite a beating and still stand up.  
Let Pai tire herself out…let Pai beat her, she will grow tired and then Cifa would strike no matter how pained she was.  
Pai then exploded and send a barrage of punches against Cifa's breasts and stomach, Cifa shouted and screamed but it didn't matter.  
Pai then let go of Cifa and as the heroin fell to the ground she intercepted the brown haird beauty with a devastating knee to the stomach.  
Pai then grabbed Cifa's hair and began to smash her knee in Cifa's stomach and chest.  
After a while she threw the heroin to the stairs, Cifa crawled up away from Pai but once she looked up she saw Jen Li smiling and a heel was pressed against her cheek and she was send backward down the stairs.  
Pai then grabbed her shirt and Cifa prepared herself for another beating but Jen Li's voice came. "Pai, enough you're wrecking her beautiful face I don't want her spoiled."  
Did Cifa hear that right…she wanted her?  
"Pai, do something…exciting." Jen Li said amused, she knew Pai wasn't that type of a girl.  
Pai shook her head and wrapped her arms around Cifa and hauled her up in the air.  
By the momentum Cifa's legs were spread and she felt Pai lower down to one knee.  
Cifa eyes widened, she hadn't expected this…she screamed. "Wait no!"  
But of course Pai didn't listen and brought Cifa down, crotch first on her knee in a terrible Atomic Drop.  
The pain was terrible it spread through Cifa's body, and all she could do was give one loud scream until her voice had disappeared and she was thrown to the ground defeated.  
She didn't move she didn't scream…she just stared in front of her, her hands covering her assaulted womanhood.  
She heard Jen Li and Pai walked over, and with a kick she rolled Cifa around.  
Pai began to stomp her foot down on the heroin's body, down on her legs, down on her covered womanhood, her stomach, her chest but not her face.  
This torture went on for minutes while Cifa was in a near comatose state…she then blinked.  
She couldn't lose, she wouldn't lose not to a brute like Pai.  
Pai's kicks were softening the woman was breathing hard.  
Cifa forced her pain to disappear, this was it the moment she was waiting for.  
Suddenly her hands shot up and grabbed Pai's foot before it could connected with her perfect orbs again, now Cifa looked angry…  
Cifa shot up to her feet and she literally swirled Pai around herself, Pai's other feet then took off from the ground and Cifa began to spin around.  
She then let go and send Pai crashing into the wall.  
Cifa then walked forward towards the larger woman, she walked awkward, the Atomic Drop and Pai's punishment did hurt…but wouldn't stop her.  
Pai lat dazzled on the ground and Cifa grabbed her hair in a similar way Pai had done to her, and she brought down her fist into Pai's face again and again.  
Just as along until Pai closed her eyes.  
Once that happened Cifa let go and backed off, Pai was unconscious, the heroin turned around and faced who was clapping. "Bravo, I've never seen anyone take such a beating and then be able to defeat Pai. You're not only pretty but skilled too…or just plain stubborn."  
"You'll be next!" Cifa shouted.  
"I really doubt that love." Jen Li replied with that seductive tone and pointed behind Cifa.  
Cifa immediately turned around…there were three of them.  
Berla then playfully jumped up to Cifa wrapping her legs around Cifa's waist and grabbing her head and so the young blonde girl hung in the heroin. "Hi, Cifa!"  
"Berla? I don't want to fight you…let go of me." Cifa said regaining her balance and now staring at the young girl which was wrapped around her.  
"Good thing you mention it, Cifa…I might fall." Berla said playfully and instead of Cifa's head she now grabbed her arms…truly holding her.  
Berla smiled at Cifa. "You're so sweet Cifa…I really don't want to hurt you."  
Berla leaned in closer and whispered. "I think you're really, really…really, really pretty. Do you think I'm pretty too?"  
Cifa looked confused at the blonde girl, she was a Dress!  
But the girl seemed to innocent Cifa then said softly he anger wading away. "Sure…you're pretty too…"  
Cifa was confused…what was going on?  
Berla then smiled brightly and leaned forward again giving quick sweet kisses all over Cifa's face but not her lips, kisses…like the way a child would give a kiss.  
Cifa turned her head trying to escape from her kisses, despite the situation she was in she nearly laughed. "Berla…stop!"  
Berla indeed stopped and she looked at her captive heroin. "Why? I like you."  
"That's real nice but-" Cifa was saying before Berla gave her a quick kiss on the lips.  
Cifa stopped talking…it was a sweet, innocent, not lustful kiss.  
Berla smiled…and did it again, and again only slower this time.  
Berla then kisses Cifa's lips longer and more passionate…suddenly Cifa opened her mouth.  
She didn't know why…but Berla, this girl she was just so sweet.  
Berla's tongue slipped inside her mouth, Cifa stumbled forward and they would have both fallen to the ground if it wasn't for the wall they crashed into.  
Cifa began to return the kiss, her tongue dueling for domination in both their mouths.  
Despite the beating she just had received…this felt good this felt nice, she wasn't into Berla was she?  
"Hey! Berla!... Come one Berla! She's mine!" Jen Li said loudly, jealously nearly commanding.  
Berla then stopped the kiss and Cifa turned her head looking at Jen Li. "She's not your slave!"  
Cifa then thought of a way to escape…Berla was the weak spot and she turned her head again. "Berla, you don't have to do what she tells you to. Let me go and-"  
Berla closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry Cifa…but I do, Jen Li is my best friend, my only friend."  
Cifa was about to protest but then Berla suddenly let go of her and let herself fall to the floor.  
The blonde girl then disappeared through Cifa's legs and quickly pulled the heroin's legs from underneath her.  
With a shout Cifa fell forward landing hard on her chest…the pain was incredible, she hadn't landed on her arms not one bit, her breasts had taken the full impact.  
Berla then crawled on her back pulling one leg of Cifa's along and started to pull.  
Cifa began to moan and Berla began to give more pressure and was bouncing on her back.  
"Berla, you don't have to- Ah!" Cifa was saying before another shout escaped her mouth.  
"I'm sorry…Cifa I really am." Berla replied.  
The girl appeared to be so honest Cifa forced herself to look around and she saw Berla's face…sad, she really didn't want to hurt Cifa but she wanted to do as her friend said.  
Cifa's eyes widened and she felt Berla's finger brush over her thong, brush over her womanhood and softly poking.  
"No stop that! Berla!" Cifa roared as another finger brushed over her sweet spot.  
Berla indeed stopped and shouted back, truly saddened. "What?! That didn't hurt, I don't want to hurt you Cifa! But if I touch you…Jen Li likes to see that too. Please Cifa…just allow me to."  
"You're humiliating me!" Cifa cried out.  
"Yes! But that's what she wants! It's either that or I need to hurt you badly…and I don't want to." Berla replied…she was nearly crying Cifa could tell that much form her voice.  
Cifa didn't know how to reply…this was all just so sad, she just held her mouth she would figure something out.  
Berla then let go of Cifa and quickly walked away grabbing a few scarves lying next to the bed and walking back while Cifa tried to get up.  
"Hold up your hands." Berla said softly.  
Cifa didn't do as she was told and Berla held the scarf in front of her eyes. "Please, Cifa! Hold up your hands."  
Cifa closed her eyes…and held up her hands, she then felt then being bound together by the scarf.  
"What are you going to do to me?" Cifa asked softly…how could she strike at this girl…she needed to but didn't want to.  
Berla shook her head and pushed Cifa back on the floor. "I don't know…please don't hate me."  
Cifa sighed…and didn't resist, the right moment would come. "I don't hate you…Berla."  
Berla then tapped with her knee against Cifa's legs. "Spread up…"  
Cifa did it with some hesitation, Berla then let herself fall between Cifa's spread legs.  
She crawled up close, her breasts touching Cifa's, her face above Cifa's.  
Suddenly Cifa began to moan and scream and Berla brought her knee up against her womanhood in a quick, steady rapid rate.  
Berla was just…grinding Cifa, bringing her knee up against her womanhood in the process.  
And now Cifa…couldn't strike at the young woman.  
Occasionally she felt Berla give her a kiss and tell her how sorry she was.  
After a few minutes Cifa felt drained and Berla stopped.  
Cifa then felt the scarf loosen as she was pulled up, her arms were then placed behind her back and bound together again.  
"Please no more….Berla." Cifa pleaded.  
Berla shook her head…a tear running down her cheek. "I'm sorry…lie down on your belly."  
Before Cifa could even do so Berla pushed her forward down hard on the floor.  
Cifa began to moan again as her legs were pulled up, her feet being pressed into her own back.  
She then felt her concealed ankles being bound together and another scarf connected her wrists and ankles together.  
She was stuck, she couldn't move, she was then turned around her breasts in full glory, her shirt stretched and her feet and hands tied behind her back.  
Berla placed a bare foot on Cifa's stomach and began to gently rub over her bare belly.  
Cifa sighed…that wasn't so bad.  
Jen Li then moved and jumped down from the bed next to her. "Wait, Berla. Let me, this is how you do that!"  
Cifa began to scream and shake her head, Jen Li then brought her heel down hard on Cifa's chest and began to violently grind all over her chest, stomach, crotch and even her face.  
Cifa saw Berla turn away, Jen Li then stopped and walked over to her blonde friend.  
She turned Berla around and grabbed Berla's hip. "Now you try…"  
Jen Li then guided Berla's bare feet on Cifa's breasts. "Now…grind."  
Berla did as she was told, and Jen Li guided her feet across Cifa's bound body. "Harder!"  
With tears in her eyes Berla complied and Cifa began to scream loudly as Berla's bare feet began to grind her body similar to the way Jen Li had done it.  
After a few minutes Jen Li let go of her blonde friend and walked back up to her bed.  
"Go, on Berla. You can do something else now." Jen Li ordered, and her hand disappeared under he dress again.  
Berla nodded and rolled Cifa around again and began to unbound Cifa.  
"Cifa…I'm so sorry…I didn't want to but…" Berla was softly saying as she threw the scarves away.  
"I know…you don't, Berla." Cifa said softly…not wanting to get angry, and to be honest too tired and weakened to be angry.  
Berla then dragged Cifa to the stairs and lay her down on them on her back.  
Berla then mounted Cifa, sitting directly on top of Cifa's crotch.  
Perhaps this was the moment…perhaps this is how she could deal with Berla.  
Cifa then pushed her covered womanhood against Berla's.  
The younger girl shrieked and Cifa did it again and the blonde girl asked. "Cifa what are you doing?"  
"I just…can't help it…you make…feel so…nice, Berla." Cifa lied…partly.  
Cifa then began to grind her sweet spot against Berla's and she heard Jen Li laugh behind her.  
Berla began to moan and run her hands through her hair. "Oh, Cifa…how?"  
Cifa hushed the girl by pulling her closer and planting a kiss on her lips.  
As they kissed Cifa's left hand searched for the scarves close by…  
Cifa then found the scarves and pulled them closer, she wouldn't have to beat Berla up after all.  
"Now, I'm sorry Berla. Don't hate me." Cifa said and rolled Berla around quickly binding her wrist together and then binding the scarf on the small bed pillar.  
Berla began to scream, and Cifa quickly bounded the girl's ankles together and also binding them on a bed pillar.  
Berla then just lay there, completely stuck and Cifa said. "Just stay there, Berla stay calm."  
Berla nodded…she too didn't hate Cifa.  
"Well…you're breaking my heart." Jen Li said standing up in front of the bed.  
Cifa could run away now…nothing could stop her. "Now it's your turn!"  
Cifa then stormed up the stairs with the last strength she had.  
She pushed Jen Li on the bed and felt an iron whip wrap around her waist.  
"Get a little closer." Jen Li said as she pulled at the whip, and with that she pulled Cifa on the bed, on top of her.  
Cifa fell forward her face just centimeters above Jen Li's, their breasts just brushing against each other…Cifa shuttered.  
"Now aren't we cozy?" Jen Li asked and she wrapped one leg around Cifa.  
"You have issues…" Cifa said softly…feeling embarrassed as she felt her own nipples harder…and then felt Jen Li's brushing over her own.  
"That's true…" Jen Li replied and brushed Cifa's face with her left hand.  
The same hand which had disappeared underneath her dress…Cifa recognized that smell.  
Jen Li had been pleasing herself why Cifa was fighting…while she was getting beat up and now Jen Li was touching her face with that hand.  
Jen Li blew her a kiss and Cifa only looked angry.  
"No kiss? Fine…I'll ask Berla for one later." Jen Li said mockingly and she rolled around pinning Cifa underneath her.  
Cifa immediately punched Jen Li, splitting the slightly older woman's lip.  
"Oh…yeah…" Jen Li nearly moaned and she lunged forward once she spread the blood across her lips and she kissed Cifa.  
Cifa's eyes widened…just what did this woman want, what was wrong with her?!  
Suddenly Jen Li stopped and she reached up grabbing two more whips.  
One she immediately wrapped around Cifa's throat now that the heroin was stunned, and the other she held in her hand.  
Jen Li then stood up on the bed pulling at the whip around Cifa's throat. "Jus tot make sure you will stay nice."  
She then pressed her heel in Cifa's cheek and after a few seconds she began to whip Cifa.  
Cifa screamed as her body was being punished by the iron whip, each strike was the makr of a new level of pain.  
She was being whipped…badly, and Jen Li just laughed.  
After a while Jen Li stopped and she brought her down hard again on Cifa's breast.  
Cifa let out another scream and felt the heel trying to dig it's way deeper into her soft but firm breast.  
Suddenly Cifa couldn't take it anymore, and she grabbed the whip around her throat.  
She pulled Jen Li down and smashed her elbow to the woman's side.  
Cifa then pulled the whips off her throat and waist and jumped down the bed…she couldn't even run.  
She then realized something was wrong…out of place.  
Berla wasn't lying tied to the bed anymore, Pai wasn't lying unconscious against the wall anymore.  
She didn't want to find out and began to ran away towards the door of the room.  
She heard Jen Li laugh behind her and suddenly felt the iron whip wrap around her ankles again, and she fell forward chest first to the floor.  
She couldn't stand up, couldn't look up, she was too weak too tired, too beat down.  
She then heard footsteps around her and the Three Dresses towered above her.  
She felt a kick to her side…that was probably Pai.  
Then nothing…Berla.  
And then an iron whip lashing out across her back and she screamed out on pain.  
"It was fun…Cifa. We should do it again soon, don't you think?" Jen Li said softly.  
Cifa then felt a heeled foot kicking at her butt making her fall back to the ground. "Now go, crawl away, defeated and ashamed, crawl away if you can."  
Cifa looked up desperately forcing herself to crawl forward…she was so tired, so weakened.  
Every time her arms lifted her body up she felt a kick on her back or butt which send her crashing back to the ground.  
Jen Li walked beside her as Cifa crawled away kicking her down every time she tried to get up.  
By the time she had reached the stairs she didn't even bother getting up, she just let herself roll down the stairs slamming hard to the awaiting door beneath.  
Jen Li then opened the door and Cifa crawled out getting another kick. "And have a pleasant day."  
Before the door closed another whip lash came across Cifa's back and she screamed again.  
Then, nothing.  
She just lay there…weakened, tired, defeated and ashamed.  
She wanted to bring justice, wanted to place Jen Li on her place.  
Instead she got this…after an hour her legs felt some strength away and she stood up walking away from the mansion back to the town.  
She would get her justice…but until then she wouldn't go back to that mansion again.


End file.
